In Distress
by NymeriaWilliams
Summary: The team s got a case - a dead lieutenant. The team needs everyone on this , but Tony seems to have vanished.
1. Chapter 1 In Dismiss

**I do not own the fictional NCIS nor the characters from the show, they belong to Bellisarius Production. Only the story is mine .  
**_So , this Is my first fanfiction ever. I`m sorry if my English isn`t perfect,since it`s not my native language,but I`ll do my best. There will be (a) sequel(s) . Critique is very welcome . Hope you enjoy it. :)_

I_n Distress  
By:NymeriaWilliams  
_

* * *

"_Where the hell is DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs shouted as he marched in the NCIS office, coffeecup in his hands.  
_"I have no idea"_, Ziva shrugged ,_"I tried calling him , but he wouldn`t answer."_  
That was odd... Sure Tony ran late every now and then , but he had never been _this l_ate before ,plus he always calls if he has been caught up in a traffic jam or he`s slept in .  
_"Well call him again ,we got a case"_ commanded Gibbs ,storming towards the elevator.  
_"Is it me , or is he angrier than usual?"_ McGee whispered to Ziva and ran after his boss who was already in the elevator.  
_"The usual"_,Ziva said to no one , picking up the phone to dial Tony`s number again.

_Aagh ,damn my head hurts .I feel like crap. Wait...where am I? Why is it so dark in here ? _

"_Duck,what ya got?"_Gibbs called out as he walked towards his colleague. The crime scene didn`t look much like a crime scene, except for the pale body laying on the shore, it was just a lake in the middle of a field .  
_"This young man most likely died from a hit in the head with a blunt object"_,Donald answered.  
_ "Most likely?" _Gibbs asked and raised an eyebrow.  
_ "Well , he also drowned Gibbs,we can not be sure ,whether the hit killed him or only left him unconsious,which caused him to the lack of oxygen ... "_, Ducky explained , examining the body. Gibbs stopped listening to him as Ducky went on and on about the sience of drowning .  
_"Boss , I got his id , Lieutenant James D. Former , age 28" _McGee announced,bagging the id in evidence bag._"His jacket was thrown over there."_

_I gotta get out. But I can`t see anything...Keep it together, damn it!_

_"Boss ! Something is wrong, I called Tony, he`s still not answering and I even went to his place but he was not there"_ Ziva said , worry spreading on her face. Where are you Tony?  
_"McGee , check his phone signal thingy!"_ Gibbs commanded.  
_"The GPS? On it boss"_, McGee replied, quickly turning on his computer. After a short moment he said:_"His phone seems to be … close to… close to the lake where we found our body." _What does that mean. Everyone was quiet , looking at the screen where a map was displayed- a lake and a red dot where Tony`s phone would be.

_Somebody help me ! Gosh this is getting ridiculous .This reminds me of "Taken" , but I`m no damsel in distress! Hnnnghh! I think the rope around my hands is loosening up a bit ._

"_Gibbs! Gibbs! Tony is in trouble!"_Abby shouted. She ran to Gibbs pulled his hand and told the team to follow her to her lab. _  
"I got an anonymous e-mail , it had this..this video", Abby said quietly,fighting back tears.  
"Show me",_said Gibbs determinedly, hurrying Abbs.

The screen was black for a few seconds ,then a dark room appeared.  
In the middle of the room was a chair,and a man strapped to that chair. His eyes were hitched with a bandage,a piece of cloth covering his man was dirty...and bloody.  
The team identifyed him as the very special agent Tony DiNozzo.  
_"__No"_,Ziva breathed. They only had 10 seconds of Tony on the screen , then a text appeared :  
"You will never catch us. We still want our for J.D. , hope this guy will last longer."


	2. Chapter 2 A Few Answers

I`ve got some nice reviews , and some critique also,which I`m thankful of. I`m trying to use it in order to become a better writer. To be clearer, I made a dashed line between Tony`s and the team`s pov` usual,** I do not own the fictional NCIS nor the characters from the show , they belong to Bellisarius Production. Only the story is mine.**

A Few Answers  
By:NymeriaWilliams

* * *

_The screen was black for a few seconds , then a dark room appeared. In the middle of the room was a chair , and a man strapped to that chair. The team identifyed him as the very special agent Tony only had DiNozzo for a few seconds , then a text appeared on the screen :"You will never catch us. We still want our money. Sorry for J.D. , hope this guy will last longer."_

Silence. Minutes passed.

"_Play it again_",Gibbs broke the silence. The team watched the heartbreaking video two more times.  
"_Abby, can you detect the IP-address it was sent from?_" McGee asked, though he knew she couldn`t, otherwise Abby would have done it already and the team would be on their way.  
"_No_",Abby gave a short answer.  
"_J.D... J.D._"Gibbs muttered to himself,_"J.D as in James D. Former?"_  
"_Who?"_,Ziva asked , raising her beautiful eyebrow.  
_"Right,_"said McGee,_"you weren`t on the field with Lieutenant James D. Former is our case. He was hit in the head with some blunt object and then disposed in a lake."_  
_"Oh..But how can he and Tony be connected ?_" Ziva wanted to know.  
"_That`s what we gotta find out"_ Gibbs announced , storming towards the elevator.

-

_Oh god.A little more... My hand is almost free, now I`ve got to..._  
"Going somewhere , Agent?"  
_Who is it? What do you want from me ? Get away from NO! don`t tie my hands !_  
"Let`s take this off." _Ow ,my mouth is so dry._  
_"Who are you?What do you want?"_  
"_Money"_,the rough male voice answered,"_ see, your friend James, heh, Jimmy, he owed me some."_  
_"I know nothing of your money , let me go."_  
"_You know nothing? How come you were at the meeting place last night , then?_" the male voice asked , annoyed. Something moved. A cold,sharp piece of metal touched Tony`s throat.  
_"Woah, calm down buddy."_  
"_This IS me calm.I won`t kill . "_ ,the male voice threatened,"_ I need you for leverage."_

-  


_"McGee, check Tony`s phone records! Ziva , you go to his place again ,break in if you need something useful!"_Gibbs ordered as the elevator door opened. Then he stormed off , grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Gibbs was headed to meet Former`s navy fellows. Once in the navy training zone , he saw the man he was looking for – lieutenant Greogry Former. James Former`s brother.  
_"Lieutenant"_,Gibbs greeted the man with a little nod.  
_"How may I help you sir?_" Gregory asked in a monotone.  
Gibbs showed him his badge. _"I assume you have heard of your brother?"_  
_"Yes,sir. I assume you are here to ask about the mission , he was on ?_"Gregory asked.  
What mission? Gibbs`s phone rang. The caller ID sayd Ducky.  
"_Excuse me , I have to take this_" Gibbs told Gregory as he flipped the phone open.  
"_What ya got, Duck?"_  
_"Hello Jethro,I have looked closer into the young mans wounds. It seems he was hit with a baseball bat ! I also found traces of cocain inside his nostrils. Such as shame. The young are ruining their lives with..."._  
Gibbs hung up on Ducky and turned back to Gregory: _"Drugs? Did he do drugs ? And what was he working on ?"_  
_"He was supposed to bust some dealers. Didn`t work out so great it appears."_Gregory answered,furrowing his brows ,_" But drugs ? No. I really doubt it"._  
_"Thank you ,liutenant. We may contact you later for further questioning."_ Gibbs said and left.

Back in the NCIS office, McGee was typing on his keyboard like a maniac.  
_"Did you find something?_", Ziva stepped behind Tim and locked her eyes on his computer screen.  
"_Yes! Former`s last call was to Tony! And Tony and Former..._"  
_"...Went to high school together"_,Ziva intervened,"_I know , I found a picture of the two of them in Tony`s yearbook."_


End file.
